Tokyo Crystal Mew
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew is over, the mews now have families and live peaceful until Ryou is forced to start the new project. Now it's up to Yuka, Mika, Kaori, Ayame, Liana and Ai to stop the new aliens!
1. Character Introduction

**Me: Hey there! So yes this is the new story I will be working soon, right now this is just the characters profiles and maybe just when I'm done with "Never forgetting you" I will start the first chapter of this one.**

**Kisshu: *sniff* Can't believe I'm married to my Koneko-chan and had three kids with her!**

**Ichigo: *rolls her eyes* crying baby…**

**Me: Don't be bad to him Ichi ^^ He is just happy!**

**Ichigo: Oh well…except for me, Kisshu, Ryou, Keiichiro, Zakuro, Mint, Retasu, Pudding, Masaya, Pai and Taruto who belong to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida, all the other characters belong to Kisshu x Ichigo4ever. If you want to any of them ask first, please!**

Tokyo Crystal Mew

**Characters:**

**Crystal Mews:**

**Yuka Momomiya**  
Name: Yukari (beautiful pear tree, I'm not really sure if it's the real meaning of not XP) Aina (love, affection and has got many meanings as well…) Momomiya  
Nickname: Yuka (when someone is really mad at her it's when they call her by Yukari or even her whole full name, especially Kisshu), Kitsune-chan (only by Aiden)  
Age: 14 years old  
Race: Human/Alien  
Eyes: Magenta (both normal and Mew Mew)  
Hair: Forest Green (normal),Lavender (Mew Mew)  
Clothes: Wears the same grey school uniform that her mother wore, in the café wears the same outfit her mother and friends used only it's lavender, on normal days she likes to wear pink or blue clothes, especially dresses, and has always a ribbon tied on the back of her head matching the clothes' color.  
Mew Mew Clothes: The same outfit as Ichigo's but lavender, as got a matching lavender ribbon on the back of her head  
Parents: Kisshu & Ichigo  
Siblings: Ichiro (older brother) and Mika (twin sister)  
Love Interest: Aiden  
Animal DNA: White Fox  
Personality: Cheerful, stubborn and sometimes too sweet and caring  
Mew Mew Weapon: Yin Blades (but uses only one to perform the attack with her sister)  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Pearl  
Abilities: Teleporting, floating and can read other people's hearts (nobody knows from who she had heir that ability since she started developing on her own at the age of 5)  
Attacks: Yin and Yang Thunder! (performed with her sister Mika), Pearl Dragon: Shockwave! (uses both her Yin Blades)

**Mika Momomiya**  
Name: Mikaella (Who is like God?) Kayley (Descendant of Caollaidhe) Momomiya  
Nickname: Mika (like Yuka, she is only called Mikaella or by her full name when someone is really mad at her)  
Age: 14 years old  
Race: Human/Alien  
Eyes: Magenta (both normal and Mew Mew)  
Hair: Forest Green(normal), Bluish Black(Mew Mew)  
Clothes: Wears the same grey school uniform that her mother wore, in the café wears the same outfit her mother and friends used only it's dark blue, on normal days she likes to wear dark ones, she hates dresses so she always wears jeans and tops, and has always a ribbon tied on the back of her head matching the clothes' color.  
Mew Mew Clothes: The same outfit as Ichigo's but grey, has got a matching grey ribbon on the back of her head  
Parents: Kisshu & Ichigo  
Siblings: Ichiro (older brother) and Yuka (twin sister)  
Love Interest: Kyou Shirogane (but won't admit it)  
Animal DNA: Black Panther  
Personality: She is the opposite of Yuka except for the stubborn part, cold but can be nice when she wants to  
Mew Mew Weapon: Yang Blades (but uses only one to perform the attack with her sister)  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Onyx  
Abilities: Teleporting, floating and mind reader (like Yuka, nobody knows from who she had heir that since she started developing this ability on her own when she was 5)  
Attacks: Yin and Yang Thunder! (performed with her sister Yuka), Onyx Dragon Storm! (uses both her Yang Blades)

**Ayame Aizawa**  
Name: Ayame (Iris) Kanji (Rainbow) Aizawa  
Age: 14 years old  
Race: Human  
Eyes: Brown(normal), Light Blue(Mew Mew)  
Hair: Black(normal), Light Red(Mew Mew)  
Clothes: Wears the same black uniform that her mother wore, she is in a private college, in the café wears the same outfit her mother and friends used only it's crimson red, on normal days she likes to wear a red shirt and a white skirt, her hair is caught in an odango like her mother's hairstyle but it's only one instead of two.  
Mew Mew Clothes: The same as Mint's but crimson red  
Parents: Mint Aizawa, father's name is unknown  
Siblings: N/A  
Love Interest: N/A  
Animal DNA: Red Phoenix  
Personality: Kinda like Mint but a little bit softer and helps more in the café.  
Mew Mew Weapon: Ruby Arrow  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Ruby  
Attacks: Phoenix Flame Wave

**Kaori Midorikawa**  
Name: Kaori (perfume) Aoi (blue) Midorikawa  
Age: 14 years old  
Race: Human/Alien  
Eyes: Green(normal), Dark purple(Mew Mew)  
Hair: Purple(normal), Lila(Mew Mew)  
Clothes: The same grey school uniform that Yuka and Mika wear since she is in the same school as them, in the café she wears the same outfit her mother and friends wore but it's lila, in the normal days she likes to wear simple clothes and doesn't have a favorite color, her hair is long and wavy and also wears glasses like her mother.  
Mew Mew Clothes: The same as Lettuce's but is light purple  
Parents: Pai & Retasu  
Siblings: Daichi (youngest brother)  
Love Interest: N/A  
Animal DNA: Dolphin  
Personality: Sweet and caring  
Mew Mew Weapon: Sapphire Tridant  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Sapphire  
Abilities: Teleporting, floating and controls water with her mind (everyone understands that she can control water because of Retasu's powers but nobody can understand why she controls it with her mind)  
Attacks: Wave Splash

**Liana Fong**  
Name: Liana (Youthful) Kiiro (yellow) Fong  
Age: 9 years old  
Race: Human/Alien  
Eyes: Orange(normal), Amber(Mew Mew)  
Hair: Blond(normal), Dark Brown(Mew Mew)  
Clothes: She is in the same school as Kaori, Yuka and Mika so she has the same school uniform, in the café she wears the same outfit her mother and friends wore but it's ocher, in the normal days she likes to wear a yellow dress and orange shoes (usually likes to walk around with bare feet but Pudding makes her wear shoes)  
Mew Mew Clothes: The same as Pudding's but ocher  
Parents: Taruto & Pudding  
Siblings: Shen (older brother)  
Love Interest: N/A  
Animal DNA: Meerkat  
Personality: Sweet, hyperactive, cheerful  
Mew Mew Weapon: Topaz Trumpet  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Topaz  
Abilities: Teleporting, floating and can control the plants, insects and vegetables like Taruto (she is the only half human/half alien which the group understands fully how she controls these things since Taruto has these powers)  
Attacks: Earthquake Inferno

**Ai Fujiwara**  
Name: Ai (love) Akai (red) Fujiwara  
Age: 16 years old  
Race: Human  
Eyes: Blue(normal), Dark Brown(Mew Mew)  
Hair: Dark Brown(normal), Light Brown(Mew Mew)  
Clothes: She is also in a college but nobody knows how her uniform is since she never walks around dressed in it, in the café she wears the same outfit her mother and friends wore but it's brown, in the normal days she wears usually a white shirt and a short skirt, her hair is always caught in a low ponytail like Keiichiro.  
Mew Mew Clothes: Looks kinda like Zakuro's but doesn't have her stomach bare and the outfit is dark brown  
Parents: Keiichiro & Zakuro  
Siblings: Hideki (twin brother)  
Love Interest: Ichiro Momomiya  
Animal DNA: Black Bear  
Personality: Sometimes sweet, sometimes cold and very protective with her teammates and family  
Mew Mew Weapon: Quartz Twin Swords  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Quartz  
Attacks: Twin Swords Thunder

-

**Others:**

**Ichiro Momomiya**: Kisshu and Ichigo's first son, 17 years old, short red hair, amber eyes, tall, muscled, has got a crush on Ai and doesn't know she likes him too. He can be too over-protective with his sisters sometimes even more then his own father. He has got the same abilities as Kisshu's but thanks to training he had since he was little, Ichiro is able to hide his alien powers and only summon them in emergencies. He is very popular in school, he is in the same school as his sisters and the other four mews and his rival is Takeshi.

**Daichi Midorikawa**: Pai and Retasu's youngest son, 11 years old, short dark green hair, dark purple eyes, shy but Pai trains him so he can have more self-confidence in himself. He has inherited his father's huge fans but doesn't know how to work with them yet. He is also in the same school as his sister.

**Shen Fong**: Taruto and Pudding's first son, 12 years old, he has got both his eyes and hair in the color of brown, his hair is short too, protective with his little sister but loves to tease her as well, like his sister he also controls the plants, insects and vegetables, he is less hyperactive then his sister.

**Hideki Fujiwara**: Keiichiro and Zakuro's son, 16 years old, twin brother to Ai, he has got blue eyes and brown hair like his sister but it's short, he helps his father in the kitchen, he is the same school as his sister as well, he, Ai and Ayame are the only ones who aren't in Yuka and Mika's school. Later when he discovers that his sister is part of the Crystal Mews, he starts helping them by giving them advices and information together with his father, Ryou and his son. He is Ichiro's best friend and knows he and Ai have a crush on each other, since he trusts his friend a lot he decides to help the other mews getting them together.

**Kyo Shirogane**: Ryou's only son, his mother disappeared shortly after he was born, 16 years old, he is just like Ryou only his hair is a bit longer, he was raised by his father who was helped by Keiichiro and Zakuro. Controls most part of the new mew project with Hideki, even though it was his father who started it. Only later he notices Mika but both of them refuse to confess their feelings to each other.

**Makoto Aoyama**: Masaya's daughter, mother's name is unknown, long black hair and light blue eyes, 15 years old, hates the twins Yuka and Mika, tries to make their life in hell but has got a small crush on Ichiro but he ignores her. She is the leader of the gym group and is very graceful.

**Takeshi Aoyama**: Masaya's son, Makoto's twin brother, short black hair and light blue eyes, 15 years old, practices kendo like his father did, he very popular at school and his rival is Ichiro, he knows his sister has got a small crush on him so he tries to keep her away from the half alien boy.

-

Enemies:

**Aiden**: Leader of the new alien group that invade Earth, 15 years old, ends up falling in love with Yuka but is betrothed to marry another girl at the age of nineteen who he doesn't love, long red hair like the fire, caught in a ponytail, aqua green eyes. Together with his group he invades Earth to get his hands on all the mew aqua that's left but this time it isn't for their planet which is the same as Kisshu, Pai and Taruto's, but to themselves. He is the leader of the group but is under the orders of a woman who he calls 'Milady'.

**Clara**: Aiden's fiancée, 14 years old, long light brown hair and celestial blue eyes, loves Aiden more then everything even though he doesn't love her, she swears one day she will win his heart but when she discovers that he is in love with one of the mews, she kidnaps her and tries to kill her.

**Elena**: Clara's older sister, 16 years old, long light brown hair and dark blue eyes, she is the one who discovers that Aiden is in love with Yuka. With the help of their 'Milady' she distracts the other mews while Clara kidnaps Yuka so she can end with her life, like that the other mews wouldn't come in time to save their leader.

**Selena**: Kisshu's niece, 27 years old, long light blond hair, pink eyes, she is the 'Milady' that orders Aiden's group around but unlike Deep Blue she likes to participate in the battles, she is the one who is truly behind the new invasion to Earth. She doesn't care that she is fighting against her own family until later, after Yuka's kidnapping, she realizes something and without saying anything to Elena, she does warn Aiden that his love is in danger.

**Me: Here it is the character's profile, like I said above it will take a while before I post the first chapter of this story, probably once I'm done with "Never forgetting you" so see you soon ^.~**

**Kisshu: You put MY niece against her own family?**

**Me: I never said she was only going to appear and as a child in "Babysitting is HARD" now did I? **

**Kisshu: Hum no but still why did you make her villain?**

**Me: You just didn't read what I wrote in her profile…**

**Kisshu: Hum…**

**Me: I thought so, you better read it before you comment again, ja ne minna ^^**


	2. The beginning

**Tokyo Crystal Mew**

**Chapter 1 - The beginning**

Tokyo in the future is one of the most well developed cities in the world, why? Since most of the alien race decided to move to Earth, even though their home planet had been healed ever since Kisshu, Pai and Taruto brought the piece of Mew Aqua to there, some of the aliens didn't want to stay there and decided to move down to Earth. Thanks to a machine Ryou, Keiichiro and Pai made together, a machine that allowed the DNA of the aliens to be changed to the DNA of a human, like that the new residents would have a human appearence but they would keep their powers like the teleport and the fly. Now the new aliens as well as Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were human and lived their lives on planet Earth and thanks to some of the smartest brains of the aliens together with the world's most famous scientists, the cities became more and more developed.

About the mews, or rather ex-mews...they were now married and had their own children, since no more attacks threatened Earth, the five girls decided that the world no longer needed the Tokyo Mew Mew and went on with their lives, of course they always keep in contact with each other and as well kept their pendants after all they were part of their lives.

Ichigo Momomiya was now Ichigo Ikisatashi, she was married to Kisshu...years ago when Ichigo was about 16 years old, in other words and to be more precise, three years after the final battle against Deep Blue. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto had returned to Earth to pay a visit to the mews, Kisshu would appear every single night at Ichigo's room, even though she would show annoyance towards this, to visit her. One day the alien was forced to take care of his six year old niece, Selena, and begged for help to the cat mew, she accepted and it was right on that day that their new relationship was born, Ichigo had told Kisshu that Masaya had gone to England to study and told her to go on with her life, so that was exactly was she was doing, she wanted to give the opportunity she had never given to the alien, to let him show her how much he loved her as well as Kisshu was willing to give her a second chance. Since that day the two started dating each other and the pink mew was very surprised with the alien's attitude towards her, he was very sweet with her and even asked her if he could kiss her, he no longer stole kisses from her without her permission, he had decided to wait till she said 'yes'.

Their relationship lasted for a few years, in other words it lasted about four years and the young couple, now 21 and 20 years old, were caught by surprise when while going to the doctor they received the new that Ichigo had a small being growing up inside of her, yes the ex-mew cat was pregnant! The new spread fast through their friends and families and plans for the baby started showering immediately. Even thought they were still young to have a child, Kisshu and Ichigo gladly accepted the coming of their first offspring.

After nine healthy months of pregnancy, the mew cat gave birth to a little boy, whose hair was strawberry red as his mothers and whose eyes were golden amber as his fathers, the young couple named their first child, Ichiro Ikisatashi. About a year later after Ichiro's birth, Kisshu asked Ichigo in marriage and she gladly accepted. Three years later the couple became parents once again, this time of twin girls who had the same dark emerald green hair like their father and dark pink eyes like their mother when in mew form, they named them Yuka Aina Ikisatashi and Mika Kayley Ikisatashi. Eight years later, unexpectedly and unplanned, a fourth child came forth, another little boy joined the family, his hair wasn't dark emerald green like his sisters or strawberry red like his brother but lime green and his eyes were chocolate brown just like his mother's human eyes, this child was named Isamu Ikisatashi.

Minto Aizawa married a boy named Demetry Matsuyama, a boy she had met during one of her ballet performances, when married her named changed from Minto Aizawa to Minto Matsuyama. Like it has been said already, the two met during one of the ballet performances of the young mew bird, when she was about 19. Demetry was brother to one of the ballerinas, partner of Minto and it was by accident that Demetry, due to not have read the name on the cabinet's door, walked in the cabinet of Minto, seeing it wasn't his sister but the performance's star standing in the room. The boy blushed a lot in embarassment and begged lots and lots of times for forgiveness to the young ballerina, at first she had a huge will to yell at him and to call the security but then she started laughing at the boy's attitude who keep asking her for forgiveness.

She ended up accepting helping the poor boy find his sister's cabinet to avoid him entering in every girl's cabinet without finding the one he wanted. After that, Minto showed sort of interest in the boy and was somehow surprised when a week later his sister came up to her and told her his brother wanted to go on a date with her.

The two started dating a lot and ended up falling deeply in love, later they took their relationship more seriously and married, when Minto was about 21 and Demetry 23. About two years later after their marriage they had a daughter named Ayame, who currently was 14.

Lettuce Midorikawa was now Lettuce Ikisatashi, she had married Pai and the two had two children, the first one was a girl named Kaori, currently she has got the same age as Yuka, Mika and Ayame, and then a little boy whose name is Daichi, he is 11. The two started their relationship when Lettuce was about 18, both of them loved to read, do researches and started sharing interests in common...and you could say they had a little help from his brothers and the mews, both ended up confessing their feelings for each other and became a couple. When Lettuce was 22, they got married and one year later Kaori came in their lives.

Pudding, like Ichigo and Lettuce, changed her name from Pudding Fong to Pudding Ikisatashi since she married Taruto. The two of them also had two children; the oldest was 12 and a boy whose name is Shen and then a 9 year old girl named Liana. Those two weren't that difficult to get together since both clearly had feelings for each other, even when the aliens and the mew mews were still enemies. Although Taruto was very stubborn about his feelings towards the mew monkey, the sweetness and the attitudes of Pudding melted the "barrier" of Taruto's stubbornness.

Zakuro married Keiichiro, at the beginning their relationship was very discrete since the mew wolf was famous, she didn't want to photographers and reporters after her and Keiichiro the whole time. You can say they only found out about their relationship officially when their twin children, Ai and Hideki, were born since they both were caught leaving the hospital and both had tried to sneak away from the photographers but unfortunately didn't succeeded. When she was pregnant, Zakuro refused to answer the same question she was asked "Who is the father of your child?". The twins were now 16 years old.

Ryou had married a woman named Cassandra but their marriage didn't last long, due to Cassandra's betrayal with another man. The two got divorced when their son, Kyo who now was 15 years old, was only a few months old. His mother left him with Ryou and he raised him with the help of Keiichiro and Zakuro.

On the other hand, Masaya, after paying for the crime he did also got married. He married a very sweet and gentle woman named Ryuu...he never was able to get rid of Deep Blue's soul who sometimes would possess him. From that marriage were born twin children, Makoto and Takeshi, who to Masaya's torture, or so he thought it was a torture, looked a lot like Deep Blue, in other words they had ebony black hair and sharp sapphire blue eyes and sometimes they acted coldly just like the leader of the aliens once did...

"Yuka, Mika! If you want to come with me now, you better hurry up!" said Ichiro, his sisters were in their rooms, on the first floor, getting ready to go to school and for the 5th time their brother was calling them.

"Hai, hai" said Mika as she rolled her eyes and put the dark blue lace on the back of her head once she was done combing her wavy dark emerald green hair.

"We are coming, onii-chan!" said Yuka as she gave one last adjust to her clothes and lavender lace that, just like her sister's, stood on the back of her head, then she grabbed the backpack and run downstairs, Mika soon did the same.

"Finally!" complained Ichiro, Yuka giggled while Mika just rolled her eyes but unlike her sister she didn't hold back the comment

"Why are you in such a hurry? Do you want to see your precious Ai that badly?" she said in an ironic tone as she opened the door, Yuka giggled once again not just because of her sister's comment but also of the reaction of her brother who now had his face scarlet red

"I..I don't know what you talking about! And Ai isn't even on the same school as us!" he said, his face as red as his hair

"As if it wasn't obvous you have got a crush on her, Ichiro, everyone knows that already" retorted Mika

"Oh yeah? As if it isn't obvious you have a crush on Kyo!" Mika turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. On the other hand Kisshu, when he heard this, put his head out of the kitchen with a raised eyebrow, his daughter must have got this from him that's for sure

"And what is that supposed to mean, miss Mika?" Mika only rolled her eyes for the third time in that day and turned to look at her father with an annoyed look

"And you still believe in him, dad?" and with that she turned around and left, Ichiro and Yuka followed right after her but not without saying one last 'See you later' to their parents. Kisshu didn't even bother in calling Mika back when she turned her back on him and left suddenly, she had done this a lot in the past and it never worked when either he or his wife scolded her about it so it just didn't matter anymore...however he couldn't hold back a sigh, Ichigo walked next to him.

"I am starting to get seriously worried about this girl, Ichigo..." Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder

"Oh Kish, you will see it's just a phase" she said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, he instantly placed a hand upon on of hers and held it

"I hope you're right..." he murmured, Ichigo kissed his head "It has been a long time since I last saw her laugh and smile...it like she locked up her feelings under lock and key and doesn't care about anything more...since that day..."

_Kisshu, now a 29 year old man, walked out of his room to go downstairs to the kitchen when suddenly, when he walked by the door of his twin daughters' room who now were 5, heard a soft cry. He found it weird since he had thought both his three children as well as his wife were downstairs, but he didn't want to ignore the cry so he opened slowly the door and saw one of his daughters crying on her bed._

_Now without any kind of hesitation, Kisshu walked in the room and closed the door behind him, then he walked up the bed where he sat down softly, however the little girl didn't move from her place. Worried, he put a hand on her back "Mika?" no answer "Honey what's the matter? Why are you crying?"_

_"Nothing..." she finally answered after a few seconds of silence, her voice broken_

_"It wasn't nothing that made you cry now was it?" once again she didn't answer him, he sighed and picked her up, laying her against his chest as he caressed her wavy emerald green hair and kissed her head "Don't you want to tell daddy what's wrong?"_

_"I'm...I'm a freak, daddy!" she yelled, Kisshu was confused when he heard this and looked down at her, she now was staring up at him with teary, big pink eyes_

_"What do you mean by that, Mika?" the girl shook her head and more tears run down her cheeks_

_"Everyone at school thinks I'm weird because my ears are pointy!" she sobbed "A-And today...today I heard various voices inside my head! And it was their voices, my classmates' voices!"_

_Kisshu's eyes widened at this...his daughter just told him she could read minds...? "Are you saying that you could read their minds?" Mika nodded "Mmm..that's a bit weird since neither me or your mother can do that...but maybe that's not strange at all...I remember your foster grandmother once telling me how my real mother looked like and I think she referred something about she being able to read the others' minds"_

_"S-So...I inherited it from grandma...?"_

_The alien nodded "Most probably"_

_Mika looked down "I don't want to..." Kisshu looked once again confused at his daughter "I don't want to...have these powers..."_

_He sighed "Mika...these powers aren't something you put on or take it off, it's something that was born with you"_

_"But I don't want to! I don't want to have these powers, I don't! I just want to be normal!"_

Kisshu sighed as he held his wife's hand "Since that day she changed completely...she became cold, indifferent...locked her feelings under lock and key, she no longer smiles, no longer laughs as she used to...she is not that happy little girl I remember anymore..."

Ichigo kissed his head "Everything will be alright, you will see"

Meanwhile Mika and her siblings keep walking to school, a few meters ahead they met up with their cousins, Kaori, Liana, Shen and Daichi together with their longtime friend, Kyo Shirogane.

"Good morning!" said Yuka in her usual happy tone, Ichiro did the same as well as them, then they started walking back to school. Kyo was walking next to Mika who keep shut the whole time; she didn't even said "Hi" to them back there

"Are you in a bad humor today?" he asked, Mika simply looked at him with a serious face, he rolled his eyes, oh how used to this he was..suddenly Kaori walked in between them

"She is always in a bad humor, Kyo, don't mind it" she said, her cousin keep her mouth shut but almost glared at her

"Don't be mean, Kaori" scolded Kyo however Mika ignored them and speed up the pace, now walking in front of everyone, the blond boy sighed "Mika!" and he tried to go after her but Kaori held him back, holding him by his arm, she had an in love look on her royal blue eyes. They soon arrived at school, the wavy dark green haired girl keep walking ahead of everyone when suddenly she bumped into someone which made her fall on the floor since she wasn't really walking to where she was going

"Well, well, well look who she is..the school's freak" murmured a voice, Mika looked up and saw who was the person she had bumped into..it was no one else than Makoto Aoyama...her mother's ex-boyfriend's daughter...she had waist-length ebony black hair and sharp blue eyes, she had a sneaky smile on her face as she stared at the fallen green haired girl before her eyes. Mika glared at her.

"Makoto..." she murmured, Yuka and Ichiro approached their sister and helped her getting up but she never took her eyes, which shined with hate, off the black haired girl before her eyes

"That's my name, freak" she smiled evilly "I thought you and your freak family had finally understood you don't belong here" Mika was ready to jump at her and was about to give her a good beating but Ichiro held her back

"Let me go! Let me go Ichiro! I'm going to show this idiot who is the freak here when I break her pretty face!" but her brother didn't let her go, instead he took her inside the school followed by their cousins and friend while the other students stared the scene

Makoto, with a cynical look, waved her hand "I see you later Ichiro, my sweetheart!" the she felt someone holding her arm tightly, she stopped looking at the Ikisatashi and turned to face the person who was holding her, it was a boy with short black hair and sapphire blue eyes, it was no one else than her twin brother, Takeshi.

"What do you want now?" she asked in an arrogant tone, Takeshi pulled her closer to him and glared at her

"How many times have I told you that I don't want you near that family of freaks, specially the red haired one!" he exclaimed, Makoto forced him to let her go

"You are not dad and just because you were born a few minutes before me that doesn't mean you can order me around, Takeshi!" she said, then she passed her hand through her long black hair in a snob way and walked inside school, Takeshi growled and followed her.

"Let go of me!" yelled Mika as she finally freed herself from her brother's grip "That princess needs someone to give her a well given lesson! I can perfectly give her that lesson!"

"Mika you can't get in more trouble! Remember the last time you two fought you were almost expelled from school!"

"Oh look at me, I'm SO worried! I don't care what happens to me, I just want to rip that stupid grin of her pretty face, I only want to give her a lesson she will never forget!" she yelled as she her fists turned into balls and that hateful look grew more "That pretty face will hurt her for long painful months!"

"Mika that's enough!" yelled Ichiro but this didn't seem to dissuade the girl, she just grabbed her backpack and walked as fast as she could towards the classroom "Mika come back here!"

Even though she was far away enough from them, they still heard her saying "Leave me alone!" Ichiro sighed and shook his head, Yuka and Kaori immediately followed after Mika but before they went, Yuka told her brother to not worry too much, soon enough the temper would calm down. Then they separated, Ichiro went to his classroom, Kyo went to his as well as Liana, Daichi and Shen. Kaori and Yuka walked to the same classroom as Mika had gone.

The morning classes went on really fast but Mika keep shut the whole time and wasn't paying really attention to the lessons or what was happening around her. When lunch time arrived, they all reunited under a tree like always. Everyone seemed to be eating happily while Mika keep in deep silence, Kyo approached her and sat down silently next to her, even though she had seen him sitting next to her, Mika didn't move from her place, she just stayed there eating her lunch in silence.

"Listen Mika-" the blond boy barely had the opportunity to talk when right in that moment the earth started shaking strongly. Some of the students that were outside stood up from their places and looked around and at each other scared while the other stayed where they were but holding on to each other in fear, the ones that were inside the school immediately left and run outside, fearing that the school might fall due to the earthquake.

Suddenly the sky became scarlet red, everyone looked up astonished trying to understand the sudden and weird phenomenon happening before their eyes, the earth was still shaking and in that moment six lights appeared in the sky and seemed to have fallen on different places but four of the six fell near each other, in other words, they fell on four girls...to be more precise...on Yuka, Mika, Kaori and Liana. Everyone looked at the four scared girls and trying to help them by running to them but as soon as they got to them...the lights disappeared and the four girls fell unconscious in the arms of their friends...

The sky returned to its blue color and the sun shone once again, the earthquake stopped abruptly, everything went back to the normal as if nothing had happened...meanwhile, a red haired and dark brown eyed woman held the telephone in her hand as she stared with her eyes widened out the window...slowly she placed once again the telephone on her ear

"Minto...?" she murmured "Did you just see...the same red light that I just saw outside...?"

"Yes...this only means one thing..." murmured the other female voice on the other side of the line

"It has begun again..." finished Ichigo

TBC...

**A/N: First chapter is finally here! Please, please, please leave a review!**


	3. Pearl and Onyx: The enemy is!

**Tokyo Crystal Mew **

**Chapter 2 – Pearl and Onyx: The enemy is…!**

Seeing that light had scared them a lot, especially because they knew what that meant, it only took a few moments before Minto and Ichigo decided to call the other girls and ask them if they had seen exactly the same thing they just had. The answers were: affirmative. A few moments later all their telephones rang, it was a call from the schools:

"Hello?" answered the red haired woman "Yes that's me…they what? Oh no are they alright? Are they hurt? Yes…yes…we will be on our way right now" the call ended, in that moment her husband, Kisshu, entered in home after having left little Isamu on the kindergarten.

"Kisshu!" usually he would have played with her and asking things like 'I was only gone for a few moments kitten and you missed me already' but as soon as he sensed the scared tone in his wife's tone he stopped the joke before it came out, he frowned

"What's wrong, Ichigo? You look worried"

"I am! I just saw this red light while I was talking with Minto and then I got this call from school saying…!"

"Wow, wow, wow calm down honey and explain it slowly to me, I do not understand a thing you're saying! What red light was that and what call from school did you got; did Mika get in trouble again?"

The red haired woman shook her head "No, not this time! They called me to say that Yuka and Mika were at the ward after they had fainted!" the amber eyed man widened his eyes

"What?"

"Come on, let's go to school and I'll explain you the rest of the story on our way" she picked up her jacket and run out the house, followed by her husband, they entered in the car and drove fast to school. On their way Ichigo had told the whole 'red light' to him

"So you're saying that you and the girls saw red lights exactly like the ones that were shot to you? Like the ones that turned you five into mew mews?"

"Yes, which can only mean I thing…Ryou must have started a new Mew Project but why…? I thought we were at peace…"

"Yeah…so did I…I guess we'll have to ask him what's going on…" the woman nodded

"Ichigo-san!"

"Ichigo-onee-chan!"

The couple turned around when they were about to enter inside the school, they came face-to-face with Retasu, Pudding and Kisshu's brothers who seemed to be heading to the school as well

"Retasu? Pudding? What are you doing here?"

"We got calls from the school saying that Kaori and Liana had fainted after the earthquake"

"Them too? Yuka and Mika are in the same state!"

"This is really strange…too much to be a mere coincidence…" murmured Pai, his brothers looked at each other and back at him before nodding…they had all to agree with him, this was a way too strange to be just a coincidence…why would them all faint at the same time? They left those thoughts behind and entered inside the school, a woman lead them to the ward, when they entered they saw their girls already awake, Mika was the only one just sitting on the bed, the others were still laying down. The mothers in seconds were next to them, hugging them and asking many questions as 'Are you alright?' 'Are you hurt anywhere?'

"I'm fine mom, just a bit dizzy…nothing I can't handle…" murmured Mika, releasing herself from her mother's tight grip

"And you, Yuka?"

"I'm okay too mom, we're all just dizzy" answered the other twin, Ichigo nodded and let her girls go, sighing in relief then. The nurse walked in the room and noticed the parents next to the girls.

"Oh I suppose you're the parents of these girls" she said, Ichigo approached her and held her hand out

"Yes, I'm Ikisatashi Ichigo, I'm the mother of the twins" the nurse nodded and shook the woman's hand

"Pleasure, I'm nurse Erizawa Meiko"

"So nurse, what could have possibly made our daughters faint?" asked Lettuce, sitting down next to Kaori, the nurse looked through her papers before she answered the woman's question

"The earthquake was very sudden and strong; of course nobody was excepting it to happen and got really nervous and scared. Probably that was the reason that made the girls faint, I would say that they could have hit their heads on the floor during the earthquake but according to the others that were accompanying them, they said they were able to catch them before they could hit the floor." The parents nodded "The principal said they were allowed to go home today but they should return tomorrow."

"Very well, thank you " said Pudding as she helped Liana out of the bed, the child held her mother's hand as she and her cousins headed out of the ward with their parents. When they were almost reaching the school's gate, someone called them.

"Mom! Dad!" they turned around to see Ichiro running towards them

"Shouldn't you be at class, Ichiro?" said Ichigo

"Yes but I was told you were here to pick up Yuka and Mika and asked to go out for a while. Are you girls alright?" he asked turning to his sisters and cousins, they nodded in response "Well good to know"

"Ichiro I need to ask you a favor" said Kisshu

"What is it?"

"I need you to go pick up Isamu when it's time and don't go home, head towards the café, we'll most likely be all there" the teenage boy nodded before returning to the class. The girls got in the cars.

"We should go to the café, we seriously need to talk to Ryou about those red lights. If we're in danger again then we must do something" said Ichigo, all the others agreed and drove to the old Café Mew Mew instead of home. When they got there they were surprised to see Zakuro, Minto, Demetry and their daughters, Ai and Ayame there as well.

"What are you girls doing here too?" asked Lettuce

"We received a call from the schools saying the girls had fainted" answered Zakuro

"WHAT?" exclaimed the other three women surprised, this was a way too far to be a coincidence…then they heard footsteps and Ryou entered in the room together with Keiichiro.

"Ah good, you're all here" said the blond

"Ryou, do you mind explaining to us what the hell is going on? We saw those red lights, the same…!" Ichigo overreaction was stopped by the blond man

"Strawberry calm down will you? I'll explain everything if you allow me, so don't overreact…" he said, Ichigo sighed and crossed her arms waiting for her ex-boss' explanation, the man sighed "We might be under attack again"

"Say what?" exclaimed Taruto "B-But who are they? What do they want; I thought we were all at peace!"

"So did I but apparently a group has come with intention of stealing all the Mew Aqua we've here"

"But I don't understand, the planet Cyno is perfectly healthy isn't it?" said Ichigo turning to her husband, he was as worried as everyone in there

"Of course it is, we keep in contact with the people that decided to remain there, everything is fine" he affirmed

Pai added "Plus, if there was more need of Mew Aqua, we had settled they would ask and we would do so…"

"So…what's the need of attacking Earth again..?" wondered the youngest of the Ikisatashi brothers

They pondered for a bit "What if…" began the ex-Mew wolf, they all turned to her "Is there a possibility that someone of your people might want the Mew Aqua, not to heal your planet but for selfish reasons…?" everyone's eyes widened in surprise, they hadn't thought of it…yes the planet had been healed correctly but…Zakuro was right, someone from their people might have been really impressed with the amazing powers of Mew Aqua and want it to himself or herself…

"You're right" admitted Pai

"Unfortunately, there is a possibility" said Kisshu, everyone but the kids sighed, the teenagers were just staring at them confused, sure they knew everything about the aliens, the Mew Mews and all of that but…what was the meaning of being 'under attack again'? Did this mean that their mothers would go back to fight?

"Ok Ryou…our marks returned, I've checked on my leg and there is the symbol…I suppose this means that we have to fight them again?" asked Ichigo

"No" the ex-mews stared at him confused "This time, you'll be the secondary team which means, you'll only act in case of big emergency"

"What is that supposed to mean then…?" asked Minto

"Ah!" they heard Yuka scream, immediately they all returned to her and saw her staring surprised at her right hand

"Yuka what's the matter honey?" said the strawberry haired woman as she approached her daughter

"W-Wh-Where t-this m-mark c-came f-from?" hearing the word 'mark' Ichigo's eyes widened and she immediately took her daughter's hand in hers and there it was…

A symbol that had never been before, on the back of her right hand…

In lavender color a small heart, in the middle, with six petals around it, and two spirals one on each side of the heart.

"RYOU!" yelled the woman as she turned to the blond man "What the heck does this means?"

The man remained calm and closed his sapphire blue eyes "Means that she is one of them…"

"You mean that you choose our daughters to be the new Mew Mews?" said Minto, standing up from the chair she has been sitting on, neither she nor the other women wanted this fate to their children! They wanted them to be normal teenagers! Yet this just had to happen!

"I wasn't the one who choose her, it was fate who did, God did, not me" said Ryou "However their powers have not been activated yet, just like you girls were, their powers should activate in situations of great danger…" the aliens gritted their teeth…they didn't like at all the idea of their young children having to fight against new aliens…they didn't know how strong they could be and the kids could get seriously hurt!

"Liana is just 9, Ryou!" stated Taruto "I don't want her to go fighting around with aliens!"

"They won't be alone, Taruto" said the blond "Like I said, you will be the secondary team, you'll be there and will act when it's needed, when they can't manage to resolve the situation"

"Tch…" none of them liked this idea…not at all…

Mika stared at her left hand…there it was a symbol…a dark blue pawn print…she closed her rose eyes and turned her hand into a fist…she refused it…she refused to be more freak than she already was! The teenager stood up from the chair and run out the café, all stared at her confused but her parents, they seemed to know why she was acting like this…

Kisshu was about to go after her when Ichigo put her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and understood the message when she nodded. He relaxed and let her go outside. The strawberry haired woman found her daughter sitting down on the herb outside the café, her left hand that had the mew mark, still fist balled, her knuckles turning white due to the hand grip being so hard.

Ichigo decided to not say anything since she already knew that her daughter was conscious of her presence, she might not have big ears like her father but she still had the sensitive audition like his. The woman opted to just sit down next to her.

"Why…" murmured the teenager

Ichigo sighed "I didn't want this for you, honey, I really didn't…you don't know how much I wished and hoped this wouldn't happen…"

"You don't understand do you…?"

"What…?" said the woman turning to face her daughter

Mika raised her cold pink eyes and stared at her "You just don't understand…we'll never be normal, mom! We are marked for the rest of our lives to be different! Don't you get it? Being daughter of an alien and a woman that once was a heroine fused with the DNA of an animal makes us forever different! The small pointy ears, the teleport ability, the flying ability, MY mind-reader ability! We're all freaks! We'll always be freaks!"

"Mika!" scolded the woman, outraged with her daughter's reaction, she knew how hard it was to her to be different but never would she allow her to call herself and her siblings, friends or cousins freaks!

"What? It's true and you know it!"

"Mikaella Kayley Ikisatashi!"

Mika flinched a little, she had called her by her full name…which meant she was really angry with her, however this didn't stop the teenager to look away from her mother's angry chocolate brown eyes…but Ichigo wasn't having that, she took her chin in her hand and forced her to look at her

"Now listen VERY well to me, young lady…you may be different, your siblings may be different, your cousins may be different but that doesn't make them freaks Mika, that doesn't make you a freak. It makes you all special, more special than you already are." Mika stared at her "I know it isn't easy to accept this change on your body…it wasn't for me either, it wasn't for my friends, we all had to leave our teenager normal life…but there was something that always made us go forward, that made us never give up or turn our back on our destiny as the chosen ones to save the world…"

"And…what exactly was that…?" hesitated the girl

"Everyone"

"Everyone…?"

Ichigo nodded "Yes, everyone, the ones we loved, the closest ones to us, the future ones, everything around us, everything dear to us made us fight every day. And I know that you and the others weren't chosen to be the next Mew Mews because you're our daughters, it's because you're special and that you've something, someone, to protect"

Mika remained in silence with those words, she didn't know what to say "But don't say, ever again, that you're a freak, Mika, because that's not what you are and never will be…" with that she stood up and left back inside the café, knowing that now her daughter needed some time to reflect about those words she had just told her.

The days went on and for now, no signal of the aliens…this worried Ryou and Keiichiro, they knew they should attack very soon and what worried them more was the fact that the girls hadn't activated their powers just yet. Their marks had all been found. Yuka's was on her right hand, Mika's on her left hand, Ayame's on the back of her neck, Kaori's on her left arm, Liana's on her right cheek and Ai's on her left shoulder.

All the girls, but Mika, seemed to be accepting very well the fact that they now were soldiers of justice; they knew that being daughters of the ex-Mew Mews, and four of them being daughters of aliens as well, would bring them to something like this. Mika was still pondering on what her mother had told her a few days ago but still couldn't accept 100% the fact she wouldn't have the normal life she always wished.

Their siblings however seemed to be willingly to help them by working inside the base of the café. Ichiro and Hideki being the oldest ones had decided they would be working together with Ryou and Keiichiro on the computers, searching for the aliens' signals or any strange activity. Shen, being son of Taruto, wanted to help too although he was just 12 but he had been trained well by his father so he thought he was ready to help, plus knowing his little sister was in this mess only made him want it more, he wanted to protect her and that made both his parents proud of him. Shen knew very well how to control the plants just like his father and was still trying to manage 100% the flying and teleport abilities. Liana too had the ability of controlling the plants but was still under training.

Daichi, the youngest son of Retasu and Pai who was just a year younger than his cousin Shen, had his confident too low to be able to fight just yet…something his father didn't like at all, he wanted his son to be really confident on his abilities! Not a shy child like his mother once was or an emotionless child like he used to be…so he was still under training and one day he would have the honor to use the two big fans that his father had got just for him, two fans similar to his father's only with different colors. Just like Shen would one day have the click-clack balls similar to his father's and just like Ichiro had now his own weapons, similar to his father's Dragon Swords, which he called Tsume Swords.

"Mmm…they seem really vulnerable right now, Milady…" said a male voice as his eyes watched over the group that was hanging out at the park after another day of school "None of them have their powers just yet, don't you think this is the perfect moment to exterminate them all?"

"I would say yes" answered an older female voice "But don't forget that their families are now with their eye on every move…oh well, we can't keep hiding in the shadows forever, I think we've analyzed them enough to know their weakest points…" the woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"Aiden, Clara, Elena" she called as two other figures appeared next to the male who was accompanying her

"At your orders, Milady" said the three figures in unison

"Destroy them…"

The figures disappeared in the air while the leader watched over what soon would turn into a very interesting show…

"Aaahhh…" sighed Yuka as she laid down on the fresh herb "This feels so gooooood" she stretched up her arms, the others laughed and sat down next to her "I wonder…"

"What?"

"What kind of animals are we fused with?" she said sitting up now, the others but her sister shrugged

"I guess we'll have to wait for our powers to be activated to find out" answered Ayame

Kaori nodded "Yes but…when will that happen"

"I gladly will answer your question" said a voice coming from the air which made everyone turn their heads up there, they saw three teleport vortexes opening and three figures appearing. The first one and the only male of the group was tall, his eyes aqua-green color, his hair red as fire and caught in a long low ponytail, he wore a short ocher shirt and long pants that reached his feet of the same color. The second was a female, her hair was long reaching the end of her waist and was light brown, and her eyes were sapphire blue. She wore a dark blue top with a long loincloth of the same color, around her neck and head are what seem to be a golden necklace and tiara respectively, both of them had a dark blue teardrop shaped gem in the middle. The third and final member also had long light brown hair, reaching the end of her waist as well, only it was wavy and a part of it covered her right eye, her eyes were dark blue and she wore a long tank dress, the straps were large and light blue colored, the rest of the dress was a dark blue color. Like the other girl she had a golden tiara and necklace but the gem wasn't dark blue but light.

"Who are you?" said Ichiro, not surprised to see the aliens, they must be the new enemies…

"Well, you cute boy, my name is Elena, she is my youngest sister Clara and he is Aiden" said the last member "Now that the introductions have been made, let's get to business…I'll gladly answer your question about when will your powers be activated miss. Odango hair…and the answer is NEVER!" with that said she summoned her weapon which was a spear, her sister apparently the one named Clara, did the same, the sisters' weapons were exactly the same while the boy just hand fire in his hands.

Everyone jumped away and tried to dodge the fast attacks of the enemies, even the ones who had alien blood in their veins found difficult to fight against them…sure they could fly and teleport as well but that wouldn't last forever...damn it why hadn't their powers been activated just yet?

"Gaahh!" they heard a scream, the group turned around to see Kyo in the arms of Elena, her arm was wrapped around his neck, holding him tight, cutting his breath, his hands were on her arm as if trying to free himself from her tight grip

"KYO!" called everyone but Kaori and Mika seemed to be the ones who were more scared at the view, they tried to go to him but were stopped by Aiden and Clara who stood around them with their attacks ready to shot

"One more step and I'll cut this pretty boy's neck…" threatened Elena ignoring the struggles of the human boy to free himself from her grip, all the others gritted their teeth not knowing what to do…they could attack them but that would mean put Kyo's life in danger…what to do…what to do…

"Good…now stay still…and let yourself be destroyed…" chuckled Clara as she pointed her spear towards the group

"No!" yelled Kyo trying to get free from the alien woman's grip, this one got tired of all the struggle

"You have given me enough troubles, human!" she hit him on the back of his neck and knocked him unconscious

"Kyo!" yelled Mika "You're going to pay for that, witch!" she started running towards her but Clara took this chance to throw her spear towards her, Mika's pink eyes were now shining red and so did Yuka's when she saw the pointy weapon flying towards her sister, she too run after her twin

"Mika!"

And that was when it happened

The marks on their hands started shining a bright light; Yuka's light was a light pink one while Mika's light was a blue one. The light was so bright that it blinded the enemies' and the other's eyes. Then on the girls' hands appeared a golden pedant, just like the one their mother had, only the decorations instead of being pink it were lavender and grey.

The next words came out of their mouths without them knowing…

"MEW MEW PEARL, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW ONYX, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The spear Clara had launched at them hit against the lights and was repelled back "Gah! NO!" yelled Clara when she realized what was happening…

"They're…" started Ayame

"…transforming…" finished Ichiro as he watched his sister change…the lights disappeared and now the two girls had a new outfit. It was actually an outfit like Mew Ichigo's only the colors changed, Mew Pearl's outfit was a lavender and white color while Mew Onyx's was a dark and light grey color. The laces on the back of their heads also had changed color to the respective outfit color. The eyes had remained pink like their human form ones.

Mew Pearl had the DNA of an Artic Fox and so she had small white fluffy ears on the top of her head and fluffy tail hanging from under her dress. On the other hand Mew Onyx had the DNA of a Black Panther and so she had small black ears on the top of her head and a long black tail hanging from her dress.

"Wow…" murmured Pearl as she stared at herself "This is nice"

"Concentrate!" scolded Mew Onyx, she didn't like at all the idea of having transformed but she had to save Kyo from the hands of that Elena witch…

"Kids!" they heard someone calling them, they all turned to see Mew Ichigo and everyone else running towards them, they stopped in their tracks when they saw Yuka and Mika transformed "You two…transformed?"

"Yes! Isn't it cool mom!" exclaimed Mew Pearl clearly happy with her transformation, Onyx scolded as if to catch her attention to concentrate, the girl sweatdropped and giggled nervously "Opps sorry, sis. Ok so…how does the weapon thing works?"

"Girls!" called Ryou "You've got to summon the first thing that comes into your head, just concentrate and think of something!"

Both the girls looked at each other and closed their eyes…a few seconds passed and then they opened their rose eyes and reached out their hands

"Yin Blades!"

"Yang Blades!"

Two blades appeared on each hand of the two girls; the three enemies frowned and prepared their attacks as well

"Ribbon…Zakuro Spear!"

In a fast movement Zakuro's whip of light took a grip of Kyo's fallen body and pulled it back to them, Elena glared at her when she noticed that her host had been taken, now the Mew Mews wouldn't hesitate in attacking them…

"Ready?" said Onyx

"Ready" nodded Pearl and the two twins run towards the enemies while they did the same

Mew Onyx attacked first "Onyx…Dragon Storm!" she joined the tip of her blades as she run and black thunders started forming, when they were released from the blade it took the form of a dark grey dragon. Clara and Elena threw their spears toward the dragon while Aiden attacked with his fire spitting it from his mouth however they didn't notice that the second Mew Mew had disappeared, they only noticed it too late…

"Pearl…Dragon Shockwave!" a white dragon appeared behind the three enemies, they all looked behind, calling themselves stupid for not having noticed or remembered the other Mew Mew. The dragon circled fast around the three of them which caused them to be electrocuted

However the pain soon ended…when an arrow was shot at the two dragons and made them disappear…everyone looked around to try and find out where did that attack come from…but all they heard was a small laugh…they soon found out the source of that laugh…it was coming from a tall tree…

There stood a woman with long light blonde hair, her ears long just like the aliens, you couldn't see her face because it was covered by a white mask. Her clothes…well they were a bit hard to describe but they seemed a mix of a warrior outfit with the outfit of a princess, the colors were various tones of dark pink.

"Who are you?" demanded Mew Ichigo

"M-Milady!" called Aiden, the woman looked at him as if glaring which made him immediately shut up

"Milady…?" murmured Pai, no…that couldn't be her true name…that boy must have called her that just like he addressed Deep Blue as Deep Blue-sama…they had to find out who she was…

Kisshu seemed to have read the mind of his brother and in a quick movement threw one of his Dragon Swords towards the woman. She tried to dodge that sudden attack but the tip of the Sai ended up cutting half of her mask and tips of her hair…she immediately covered her face with her pale hand as the second half of the mask fell off her face

"Are you coward or something?" yelled Kisshu seeing her covering her face "Show your face!"

The woman smirked before releasing a laugh that let everyone confused…what was there to laugh? Why was she laughing? She slowly took her hand off her face and revealed her face…

She smirked again "Hello…uncle…"

Kisshu's golden eyes widened in pure shock, his mouth hang down and a single word managed to escape his mouth…

"S-Selena…?"

TBC…

**N/A: Sorry the battle scene might suck…**


End file.
